A CID Christmas
by gally1
Summary: I know it's nearly the summer but I like the idea of a Christmas treat for both Gene and Alex. Just a bit of fluff to while away an evening. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well, I am supposed to be getting on with coursework but this little idea came into my head so I'm writing it down whilst my muse is playing ball. Not going to be epic like the last story by any means but it will be filled with fluff! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

WPC Shaz Granger walked into CID's kitchenette to make herself a well earned brew and a five minute sit-down. She knew who she would find there as she rounded the corner; knowing already that DS Ray Carling and DC Chris Skelton had both been sent out to take statements and make routine enquiries into a bank raid that had happened a few days previously. Neither of them would be there which only left DCI Gene Hunt and DI Alex Drake. And if she knew those two like she thought she did they wouldn't both be in the room at the same time. She'd noticed that, for several weeks, the two of them had barely said two civil words to one another, they always argued, something was definitely wrong in their state of paradise.

"Afternoon, ma'am!" Shaz said merrily on seeing Alex with the kettle in her hand.

"Hi Shaz, would you like one?" Alex asked motioning toward the mug of milky liquid that was now turning darker upon the worktop. Shaz nodded as she made her way over to the table and sat down at it. "There you go!" Alex put the two steaming vessels on the table and took a seat next to Shaz; she began to sip the liquid, realising a little too late that it was still slightly too hot as she burnt the tip of her tongue. "Ow!" she yelped, before turning her attention back to Shaz, "so, how are things going with Chris?"

"Mmm!" Shaz sipped from her mug, enjoying the feel of the liquid slipping down her throat, she'd definitely needed that. "Very well, ma'am! We've been looking at a few places together, actually. Want to get in somewhere before Christmas if we can."

"Really?" She watched the younger girl nod her head, "I never even realised that things had got so serious between you two!"

"Well, we have been missing more of the evenings in Luigi's recently, just that sometimes we want to spend some time together, just the two of us, without Ray!"

"I know what you mean!" Alex agreed, remembering back to a time when she had been in the early stages of a romantic relationship herself. "Have you seen anywhere yet?"

"There's this one place, we could really make a go of it there but the rent's a bit expensive. And we saw one last night that had a bit of potential, but only until we decide to get married, then we'll have to move. But we're seeing somewhere else tonight, so fingers crossed!"

"Yeah," came the gruff response from their superior. "Finger's crossed, now what do I 'ave to do to get some bloody work done around 'ere?" He asked, before turning on his heel and returning to his office, they both heard the slam of the office door as he kicked it closed.

"Huh," Alex sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes, it had already been a long day with the mood that Gene had been in for the last few weeks. Every day his temper had become more and more frayed, especially toward her and she was getting a little tired of it.

"Ma'am, is everything ok?" Shaz asked, putting her hand on Alex's arm attempting to get her to open up to her.

"No, not really! Gene and I are …" Alex stopped, only too well aware that she was about to blurt all of her troubles and woes out to her subordinate.

"What ma'am, you and the Guv', what?"

"I'm sorry, Shaz, I shouldn't have said anything. This really is something I have to work out for myself!" She sighed again, before draining her mug of the final dregs and getting up from the table. She smiled briefly, "best get on, eh?"

Shaz nodded watching Alex's face as she walked from the room, her body language and slumped shoulders speaking volumes as she walked from the room. The next thing she heard were the muffled shouts of DCI Hunt and DI Drake as they argued about something. It stopped abruptly as she entered the office space and went to her desk but the glares between them continued, only stopped by the eventual departure of DCI Hunt as he told the room that it was time for 'lunch' and he was not to be disturbed. Alex left soon after to go to the toilet, only momentarily stepping in to retrieve her jacket. Shaz searched Alex's face for an explanation, was that smudged mascara she saw? Alex retreated from the room accidentally walking into Chris as he came into the offices looking for Shaz.

"What's wrong with 'er?" He asked, slightly concerned.

Shaz shrugged her shoulders, "'He's been having a go at her again, she's so miserable." She got up from her desk, crossing the distance to her boyfriend and planting a kiss squarely on his lips. "Babe, after we look at this house tonight do you mind if I come back and have a chat with DI Drake? I think she needs someone to talk to and I think I maybe able to get her to open up, with a couple of bottles of wine that is!"

"Yeah, ok! Am I allowed to 'ave a drink then?" He teased, knowing that it would be expected of him

She smiled up at him, "yeah, as long as you help me out with my plan?"

"And what plan is that?"

"Operation Drake Hunt! I'll know better after I've spoken to the lady in question, maybe you can pump the Guv' for info?"

He nodded his agreement, as he placed his arm around her shoulders and they strolled from CID together.

* * *

Gene sat at his usual corner table nursing a shot of whisky, smoking a cigarette and intently watching the door. He hoped for something, anything that would suggest she was still in the 'land of the living', but it was now nine o'clock and despite his longing to see her and converse with her, he knew she wasn't coming down.

His eyes lowered to the tumbler in his hand, watching the liquid swirl as he circled the glass over the tablecloth. What was he doing? Sitting, waiting for someone that was never going to materialize and with good reason too. He'd been an absolute shit to her that afternoon, in fact why stop there, he'd been an absolute shit to her for about three weeks, 'ever since that night,' he thought. He hated what he was doing, he should apologise to her.

He swigged back the whisky and made ready to leave, noticing that the two CID lovebirds had now entered the restaurant. Shaz was buying a couple of bottles of wine as he watched Chris saunter over to his table, a pint in each hand. She was soon gone again.

"Guv', you going somewhere?" Chris asked.

"Well that depends on someat, Christopher!" Gene retorted, looking at the younger man as he put the two pints in his hands onto the table.

"On what, Guv'?"

"On where your girlfriend 'as gone with 'em bottles of wine?"

"Upstairs, Guv', to see DI Drake. She's a bit concerned about her, see!"

"Concerned?" Gene retook his seat and sipped at his proffered pint.

"Yeah, says she thinks that ma'am is lookin' a bit peaky, like. Bit under the weather!"

"Probably got the decorator's in!"

"Yeah, probably, Guv'! How are you?"

"Fine, Gladys. Always am, me!"

"Guv', you can tell me, y'know?"

"Christopher, if I ever need counselling I'll go to the proper authorities and demand it, ok. I'm not talkin' to you 'bout it, d'you 'ear!" Gene's anger began to boil. There were only two people he'd ever been able to talk to and one of them was dead!

"Bet you'd talk to DI Drake, if she were 'ere!"

"DI Drake and I are not talkin' at the moment, DC Skelton."

Was that remorse? Chris pressed on. "Why?"

"That's none of your damn business! Now, can we change the subject or can I use your head as a door prop, be more useful!"

Chris fell silent; he looked over to Gene smoking yet another cigarette trying to decide what had happened between his two superior officers. He only hoped that Shaz was having better luck upstairs.

* * *

Shaz waited patiently for the door to be opened, the two bottles of white wine being safely held in her arms. She knocked again, maybe Alex wasn't there or maybe she was, but she was asleep. Finally, she heard a muffled cry, "hang on, I'm coming!" She heard the locks being unbolted and the door was opened revealing Alex in a black nightshirt. Her hair was tied back and her face was a mess, streaks of black mascara had made their way down from her eyes and rushed over her cheeks in what looked like a torrent. "Oh, hi Shaz! I thought it might be Gene, coming to apologise," Alex said, pity in her voice. Shaz heard the quiet sentence as it slipped from Alex's mouth, "but then why would he, he's too much of an arrogant bastard to do that!"

Alex walked from the door leaving it open for Shaz to follow her in. She did, closing the door behind her. "So what are you doing on my doorstep, Shaz, bearing gifts?"

"I was a bit worried about you actually, can't have my guardian angel sad, can I?"

"Shaz, I'm fine!" Alex retorted, knowing damn well she wasn't and also knowing that Shaz could see it too.

"Look, ma'am, you can tell me off for sticking my nose in, but there's something awful going on between you and the Guv', I've been watching the pair of you for weeks now!"

Alex walked back to the younger girl and took the two bottles from her. She smiled at the younger girl, she knew what she was doing, she was going to help her get drunk in the vain hope that Alex would impart information to her of a personal nature. She laughed to herself as she opened the first bottle, the other now in the fridge. She took two glasses from her cupboard and walked through into the living room, gesturing for Shaz to follow. "You know if you want information you only have to ask. You don't have to get me pissed first! And its Alex, we're out of work."

"Alex, what happened?"

A lone tear slipped down Alex's face; by god did she need a shoulder to cry on. If it had been any other time it would have been Gene's but as she sat next to the young WPC she realised that if she was going to do this it was going to have to be now. "I can't do this anymore," she whispered as the flood gates opened and her body shook with her sobbing. Shaz lent forward, grabbing Alex and holding onto her, letting her cry until she could cry no more. "I love him!" Alex croaked out.

That knowing look crept over Shaz's face like a sunrise, her mouth beamed at the possibilities that Alex's confession opened up to her. She'd known that there was a mutual attraction between DCI Hunt and DI Drake but this was even better. She only hoped that they could find out more. In a few weeks it would be Christmas and with the resultant conversation she and Chris had had with their letting agent they would be in their own home by then too, which meant that the groundwork could be laid and hopefully her two superior officers would be spending a Christmas together that they were both unlikely to forget.

* * *

"You see, Chris," Gene slurred, the copious amounts of whisky now taking their toll on the DCI, "she's the only one, don't ya see, for me. We might fight like cat and dog but we're meant to be together. Only this stupid, foolish, old bastard decided to do the right thing. She could've been mine by now but no!" He shook his head, his body swaying, "I told 'er to find someone that was better for 'er, 'cause I'm no good, ya see. I'm not classy enough, I'm not educated enough an' I'm certainly not rich enough for my Bolly's tastes." He hiccupped, he grinned "Ooops! Think I may 'ave just said too much, this goes any further," he pointed at Chris, "I'll crack yer 'ead open, d'you 'ear?"

Chris nodded, a wide grin plastered over his face, "goes no further, promise, Guv'!"

"Good!" Gene's head sunk onto the table as he promptly fell asleep and began to snore. Chris helped Luigi settled Gene across the bench seating as Luigi's wife put a blanket over him.

"I'll come and get him at eight, Luigi," Chris said as he turned from his sleeping boss and walked out of the restaurant to his waiting girlfriend. They began walking up the street toward Shaz's home.

"How did you get on then, Chris?" Shaz asked.

"If 'e ain't in love with DI Drake, then I'll suffer! How 'bout you?"

"She loves him, she admitted it to me. Need to find out why they're arguing but I think by Christmas we'll be able to sort them out."

"May have something to do with the fact that the Guv' don't think 'e's worth very much in her eyes."

"Hmm, we'll have to do something about that, I'll have to have a think about it. At least we've got something to work with, though."

"Yeah, just hope we can pull this off!"

"We will, Chris, set the ball rolling anyway. Then we just have to let nature takes its own course. So, I was thinking …"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews, hope you like this next bit. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot it last time) Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 2**

_Alex dreamily watched the smoke swirl above his head as Gene let out another breath. He'd been chain smoking again, she'd noticed, things obviously weren't right in the land of Gene Genie. She rested her head on her hand and eyeballed him, a cursory grin escaping his expression as he realised, not for the first time that night, that he was propping up the bar with the most gorgeous woman he had ever had the privilege to lay his eyes upon. "Why are you smoking so much, Gene?" She asked, her eyelashes fluttering under his intoxicating gaze._

"_Because, I know how much it irritates you! And I live for irritatin' you!"_

_She sat up straight on her bar stool shaking her head, he intently watched the curls of her hair bouncing with her movements, "no, seriously, why?"_

"_I don't know; normally smoke more when I'm thinkin'!"_

'_Intriguing,' she thought, "so, what are you thinking about?"_

'_You, naked, in my arms!' He shook his head attempting to rid himself of her image. "You," he said honestly, "an' 'ow it is you're copin' so well with the death of Caroline Price!" Was that it? Just the fact that she'd coped so well with her mother's death! The fact that she'd seen it twice didn't mean she'd have to mourn it twice, but then he wasn't to know that was he, none of them knew. She only hoped … "an' why you haven't left yet?" He said gently, just above a whisper._

_She reached for his right hand as it lay on the bar, remembering the feel of her hand in his as a child before she actually took it. She marvelled at its warmth, greedily running her left hand over it feeling the contours, moving over the long fingers and the thumb she had seen so clearly in those memories she'd had in the months up to her parents' death. She quickly let go allowing her hand to retreat but it was soon caught by Gene's as he pulled her hand back into his grasp. She surrendered to his touch allowing him to take her hand to his mouth and place a light kiss upon the middle of her palm. Her eyelids closed at the chaste moment, unaware of what was going on around her. When she resumed sight he was stood next to her his lips at her ear, whispering about getting some air._

_Gene still had hold of her hand as they slowly moved through the crowded restaurant and up the stairs, when they reached the top his hand was around her waist guiding her up the street and around the corner into a small darkened alleyway. She could tell his body ached for her as he gently lent his frame into hers, her back against the wall. His eyes searched her face, expecting the worst but finding nothing untoward. She reached her hands up, over his chest and around his neck pulling him closer to her as she lent up for the one kiss she had been wanting for as long as she could remember._

_Gene hesitated, was this the right thing to do? He wanted her, more than any woman he had ever wanted but what would happen at work, they'd get too close, wouldn't they? His first and last thoughts would only be for Alex and that wouldn't help the rest of the team, would it? He closed his eyes blocking her from his view, they'd all accused Alex of thinking too much but what would she say to him if she knew that he was thinking this way. Could they ever keep their personal life and their working relationship separate if he actually did this? If he took the one step toward certain doom, laid himself open to her, allowed her to love him and he love her in return, where would that get them?_

_He opened his eyes and looked at her, he'd let work cloud his desire once before and this time was going to be no exception either. His hands slid from her shoulders as he took a step back. Running his fingers through his hair, his head down and he sighed, finally leaning against the wall behind him. A dejected woman stood in front of him as he grazed his eyes over her lovely form. "I'm sorry, Alex," he shook his head, "I can't do this!"_

"_Why?" She asked, her voice barely audible._

"_We work together and I need us to be focused, 'ow can we do that when as soon as half five comes around we're across the street in your flat shagging each other's brains out!"_

"_Unbelievable! Un-bloody-believable!" She shouted, "so that's what this would've been would it, a quick roll in the hay as Gene gets his leg over with some posh mouthy tart. Would I'd have been just another notch on that ever lengthening bed post of yours?" She stamped off around the corner and started climbing the stairs to her flat._

_He followed, "Alex, that's not it! I … I …!"_

"_You … what, Gene, you didn't just want to have one shag with me, you wanted several, in fact? Or maybe, you see yourself settling down with me? Wait … wait, you love me, right?" Her eyes were filled with fury, it was no good talking to her tonight, he'd ruffled her feathers good and proper this time._

"_This is the right thing to do, Alex!" He shouted to her retreating form, watching her as she stopped and descended back down toward him, pointing her finger at him as she began to shout back._

"_The right thing? My god, Gene, I never ever thought I'd hear you say that. Do you know what? I'm sick of people doing the right thing. Here I am, very vividly, in bloody 1981in my own bloody mind and people are still doing the right sodding thing. I've been shot, Gene, in the head and I am so close to deaths door it's untrue. And do you know what I've realised?" She watched him shake his head, "I've realised that life is for living. I've never regretted my life, but I've never lived it either and on the cusp of death I want to make something of my life instead of all work, work, and more bloody work. Don't get me wrong I love my job, but my life is more important and if that means, god help me, that I want to spend some time with my DCI outside of work and maybe, just maybe, be allowed to love him as I realise I should be doing then so be it. I'm not scared or worried about what people will say; personally I don't give a shit! But I do give a shit about you!" There, she'd said it, all of her thoughts and feelings were now laid bare before him. "I just want you to know one thing, we could've been the best thing for one another, the bloody best and isn't that just so ironic, that I find out that the best man for me is 27 years in my past." She looked to the sky, "thank you!" She started laughing, as she turned on the step, stopping briefly to say one thing, "thing is, because you wanted to do the right thing, we'll now never know will we?"_

_He watched her retreat from him, up the stairs and around the corner to her flat. His foot was on the first step, should he go to her? Of course, he should, but he wouldn't. He was doing the right thing he kept telling himself, he wanted an uncomplicated life not one that had him up to his neck in the proverbial mire. This had to stop, no more favours toward her, no more longing looks across the office, no more late night drunken talks in Luigi's and no more desire. It, whatever it was, was quashed. He would put an end to it tomorrow and soon she would no longer have those desires for him any more._

_He took the packet of cigarettes from his pocket as he walked across to his car. He didn't really need one, did he? He replaced the box in his jacket, sighing as he went, never once looking back up to the lone figure that stood at her living room window watching him. He never saw the anguish that was written upon her face, never saw the tears as they flooded over her cheeks washing away her make up in their wake, never saw her banging her fists and crying out his name, but he knew that it was happening, their connection was too strong. He sat in his car, put the key in the ignition and looked at the face of a man that had visibly aged about ten years in the rear view mirror. A single tear fell from his left eye, "I'm sorry, Alex, I can't …"_

"DCI Hunt? Are you with us?" The familiar voice of the Super asked him as he returned to reality. "Gene?"

He stood up and shook the man's hand, "yes, sir, sorry 'bout that, caught up in thoughts of those serial rapes!" He lied.

"Yes, well, I have a little matter I wish to discuss with you but it's a little sensitive, would you mind coming to my office just before you're ready to leave for the day?"

"Of course, sir. I'll see you 'bout five?"

"Yes, Gene, see you then!"

His gaze drifted from the retreating form of his boss to Alex's desk, where she sat mulling over some evidence and profiling the suspected rapist. Why was it that she was always directly in his line of sight, he'd have to move her desk, that was the only option. "Drake, what are you up to?" He shouted.

"Oh, now you're interested!"

"Just get your arse in 'ere and tell me what you think! An' stop giving me so much bloody attitude!"

"At least that won't be for too long now," she said under her breath, Shaz the only person to hear her. "Just coming," she snarled, picking up her notepad and trudging into his office. "Right, we're after two rapists!"

"Two, 'ow d'you work that one out?"

"Because that's what the evidence is suggesting. The first three victims were calculated, the fourth was definitely a copycat and then this second rapist got sloppy as the remaining two don't fit the profile."

"Right, very good, well pass the info onto Ray and Chris, they can start askin' snouts 'bout these two, ok?" She nodded before turning on her heel, "Alex?" He asked softly.

She turned back defensively, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes?"

"Come in, close the door a sec!" She did as she was bid, standing awkwardly in front of his desk, patiently waiting for him to speak. "Look, I just wanted to say good work, you've been doing a fantastic job recently."

"Thanks, is that it?" She asked coolly.

"No, I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you, things may not 'ave gone the way that either of us expected but there really was no excuse for the things I said."

Alex eyebrows shot skyward, "No! Apology accepted!"

He continued, "it is nearly Christmas and it would be good to bury the 'atchet, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it would!" 'Preferably, in your head!' She thought.

"So, truce?" He stuck out his hand for her to take; she looked at it but decided against the idea of shaking it and evoking any new fantasies.

"Truce! Can I go now?"

He nodded as he brought his hand back to himself. He realised that the damage he'd caused had been irreversible, there was no way that he was ever going to get Alex back now. He had done a 'good' job he thought soberly, as he surveyed her walking back out into the office and conversing with Ray and Chris. It was then that it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was falling in love with her and falling very hard!

* * *

"Ah, Gene, come in. Sit down, please. Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, spot of whisky?"

"Whisky, please." The Super pulled out his bottle of Laphroaig from his drawer with two crystal glasses and poured out a generous shot into each. He handed one to Gene who sipped at the single malt with relish, this was his favourite. "So, why 'ave I been dragged up 'ere?"

"Well, sometimes, things happen that need a little bit of an explanation!"

"Oh yeah, like?"

"Like the one hour conference I had with your DI this morning."

"I wasn't aware that …"

"No, I'm sure you didn't! She wants a transfer, Gene!"

"What? Transfer? When?"

"As soon as …, thing is I don't really want to lose her, she's probably one of the best DI's East Fenchurch has ever had!"

"Yeah, I told 'er as much earlier on. Can we stall it?"

"I've told her that there isn't much point in doing anything before the New Year, so she seems happy with that at present. You see, she told me that the reason she wants a transfer is that she wants to pursue a different path in her career, says that times are moving on and she'd like to be included in the new programme that's currently being set up at HQ, but I feel that that is just a cover. There are personal issues, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, Gene? I mean the two of you seemed pretty close at one time."

"Personal issues? She's a bit of a fruitcake at times, if that's what you mean?"

"Not exactly! I really was referring to the episode that happened a few weeks ago!"

"What episode?" Gene instinctively knew what the Super was talking about even before he said anything more.

"Gene, I was here late the other Friday, I saw you and DI Drake come out of the restaurant and walk into the alleyway. You had your arm around her waist. Then you were shouting at one another before you walked away to your car. I saw her at her window watching you leave. I'm then getting reports that the two of you are less than civil toward one another. Would you like to let me know what is going on?"

Gene gulped; he could feel the sweat on his forehead and on his palms as he decided what to say. "Did you ask Alex, 'bout it?" The Super nodded. "What did she say?"

"That it was nothing to worry about as nothing was ever going to happen between the two of you anyway."

"An' what did you say?"

"I told her that I may be old but I wasn't blind. Gene, you know I'm not going to …"

"Please sir, I …"

"Gene, let me finish then you can decide what you want to do, after all she has put in the request and it's your responsibility to sign it, I can't let her go without your say so and I've made her aware of that. Things are different now, the world is shrinking and with it the way that people come together, find partners, get married, etc, etc. I think I can understand your reluctance; we're both cut from the same cloth, you and me. And I think if I were in a similar situation then I probably wouldn't just be thinking about myself, I would be thinking about everyone else in my team, that's what makes a good inspector after all. But I can also see where Alex was coming from too!"

"Sir?"

"I heard most of what she said to you, about living life to the full. My son was killed in an horrendous car crash six years ago. He was bright, witty, clever, everything I hoped he would be, in fact. He had a wonderful fiancé whom he adored, they had a lovely house together and everything was going well. Two days before the accident my wife and I went to theirs for dinner and they told us that Marie was five weeks pregnant. We were thrilled and we could see that they were too; he'd have made a wonderful father. When I was told of his death I made the point of seeing Marie myself and telling her, she was heartbroken but do you know what kept us all going, the baby. My son was twenty six, Gene, no life at all but I'm going to make sure that his daughter lives her life to the full. There are always obstacles to overcome and if you decide that you want to pursue her you have my full backing. I know that the two of you would be completely professional in your approach to work and that is the reason why I'd support you fully. Nobody deserves to be alone which is why some of the rules at the Met, on these kinds of things, have been relaxed."

"Sir, I …"

"Just go away and think about what I've said, and then talk to her."

Gene got up from his seat and downed the rest of the liquid in his glass, placing it on the desk in front of him. "Thank you, sir. I will think about it." He nodded his appreciation toward his boss and left his office. On his return to CID he noticed how everything was so blissfully quiet as everyone had obviously gone to Luigi's or home. He walked into his office and peered through the half closed blind out onto the street. His eyes travelled up the side of the building to the windows that he knew formed part of Alex's flat. A single solitary light shone over her form in a nightshirt as she sat on the sofa whilst she watched the television, a glass of red wine in her hand. She looked out of the window and seemed to look directly into his soul; did she know he was there, watching her? He hoped not, but he knew they would always have that something that kept them together, even if she was to be transferred up to Edinburgh or somewhere further away from him. "Well, she needs my signature in order to move, and I'm not ready to give it yet." He found his own bottle of whisky, removed the lid and threw his head back taking as much as of the amber fluid that he could handle. "Alex," he looked back to her window watching her as she moved from the living room and into her bedroom, "you're staying 'ere, with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews, hope you like this next bit. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot it last time) Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 3**

Shaz sat at the dining room table finishing off the Christmas cards and invitations, "You know Alex has put in for a transfer, Chris?"

"When did this happen?" Chris asked whilst he was reading his music magazine.

"Two days ago, I heard her mention something about it not being too long now, and then I was speaking to Beth, the Super's secretary, and she told me she'd seen her request."

"Has he signed it yet then?" Chris was all ears, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"No, the Guv' has to do it! Beth says that the Super and Guv' are stalling 'cause neither of them wants her to go."

"Is this going to affect out little plan?"

"It shouldn't do, darling!" She looked over to Chris, winking at him. "These invites are going in the cards and I'm putting them on desks tomorrow. If there are any problems then at least we've got two weeks to try and sort them out!"

Chris sat back in his chair, feet up on a stool in front of him; Shaz had got up from her seat and sat in his lap putting her arms around his neck. She lent into his body, "I'm so glad we did this, Chris. It might not be the grandest palace but it's ours."

"Yeah, can't wait for Christmas either, this is goin' to be the best one ever!"

"Yeah, best one ever!"

* * *

Alex sat at her desk and put down the mug of coffee that she'd just made. As it was still slightly too hot to drink she went through some of the mail that had been left on her desk. On top of the pile was a crisp white envelope, 'Alex' was written in a fine hand she suspected to be Shaz's and upon opening the card that was inside she was confirmed right. A small piece of blue writing paper fell out of the centre when she'd opened to card to read the greeting. She picked it up and opened it.

'_Dear Alex_

_We would be honoured if you would join us for Christmas day, we realise that you may have other plans or simply want to forget the day altogether, but we felt sure that you'd rather spend the day with us than on your own, so if it pleases you then we'd expect to see you about one in the afternoon, seeing as Christmas Eve is going to be a belter, we can have dinner then and chill out for the rest of the night._

_Your friends_

_Chris & Shaz_

_RSVP xxx'_

Alex had wondered what she was going to do for Christmas and this invitation was just the ticket. There was no doubt in her mind that they had invited every singleton they knew in CID but, she had to admit, it was better than spending the day on her own, attempting to console herself and fretting over Molly and what she was getting up to in 2008. "Shaz?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm RSVP'ing; I'd love to come to yours for Christmas."

"Oh great, best bring some stuff to sleep in, might turn into a bit of a slumber party." Shaz's eyebrows rose at the prospect.

"Will do, Shaz. Thank you!"

"No, thank you, ma'am."

Alex smiled at the younger woman, before getting back to the work in hand. 'Roll on two weeks,' she thought, a party was just what she needed.

* * *

"Skelton, is this some kind of joke?" Gene asked, bearing down on his young officer.

"No … no, sir! We would really like to 'ave your company on Christmas Day."

"Just mine?"

"No, we've asked Ray, too. An' the DI!"

"'Ave they both accepted?"

"The DI has!"

"Right, well, ok, I'm doin' now't else, I'll be there, at one right?"

"Yes, Guv'!"

"Drake?"

She sighed, waiting for the inevitable, "yes, Guv'!"

"You're goin' to the Skelton's for Christmas; well I'll pick you up!"

"Thanks, but I can …"

"Walkin' around on Christmas Day on your own, I don't think so, this is London not Bognor. I'll pick you up, half twelve. Alright?"

"Yes, Guv'!" She said, knowing that her response had been absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

"Good, that's settled then!" He walked back into his office and shut the door behind him. He sat down at his desk, cradling his face in his hands, this was so difficult and he didn't have a clue about what to do. She was there everyday just ripe for the picking and everyday it seemed as if she was moving further and further away from him. He was frightened by the prospect of losing her and if he didn't make any move soon she was lost to him anyway, but if he did start living his life like both Alex and the Super had said he should then would he finally get her. It seemed as if she didn't want to know him at the moment, everything other than in a work capacity had stopped between them. Their light conversations, their drinking together at Luigi's, their witty sexually charged banter that always seemed to get them through the rough and tumble of everyday life. 'I need some 'elp 'ere!' He thought.

He picked up the phone and dialled the extension to Shaz's phone, she finally stopped typing and picked up the receiver, "Hello, Sir?"

"Shaz, I'd like a word, also could you bring me in a cup of tea and some biscuits. Bring yourself a drink too."

"Ok, Guv'!" He watched as she cradled the receiver back on the phone, got up from her desk and went to the kitchenette in order to make the drinks. Within ten minutes she was outside the door politely knocking. He motioned for her to take a seat after she had closed the door behind her. She sat down and waited. Gene couldn't say anything, his mouth went dry and his body began to shake with his fears of inadequacy. "Am I in trouble, Guv'?"

"No, no, nothing like that, I just think I need a bit of 'elp. I'm sure Christopher told you about the other night when I got pissed and mouthed off about Alex," he muttered quietly. She nodded. "Well, thing is … Shaz, I know you were talkin' to 'er the other night, did she say anythin' 'bout me?"

"She said lots about you, Guv'!"

"Like what?" Shaz saw him visibly lift.

"Firstly, you were an arrogant bastard! Secondly, she never knew where she stood! Thirdly, she didn't know what to say to you anymore because you were always having a go at her, and she didn't understand why. Fourthly, she …" She watched him buckle again.

"I get the picture; I'm the big bad wolf an' she's little red ridin' 'ood!"

"No, sir, nothing like that, if you ask me, she's just a bit pissed off with you!"

"Enough to want to transfer, eh?"

"I had heard that," she looked at him with a small smile, "look, Guv', this might sound a little bit forward but although things haven't exactly been going well between the two of you I truly believe that you mustn't lose heart. She still loves you, even though it might seem like she doesn't!"

"Love me?" He asked, his body stock straight in his chair. He eyed her intently.

"Yeah, she admitted the other night that she loved you. Even though you've been an absolute pig, in my opinion!"

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure, sir!"

"Right, so it's to yours then for Christmas Day, then?"

"Yes, Guv'! I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself!"

"'Ope so, Shaz, 'ope so!"

* * *

Shaz set down the two plates on the dining room table and sat down next to Chris, "well that was easier than I thought it was going to be, today, with the invites!"

"Yeah," Chris said between mouthfuls, "As soon as I told the Guv' that Alex had accepted the invitation then there were no stoppin' 'im. Phase one completed!"

"And phase two already started!"

"Eh?" Chris questioned actually stopping his feed in order to find out from Shaz what she was talking about.

"Guv' was asking me about Alex this afternoon, about what she'd said that evening I went up to her flat. So I told him, all the bad bits and ended on the fact that she'd admitted she was in love with him!"

"But is that really 'ow she feels now? It don't seem like it, the way she's being!"

"She is acting as if she doesn't, but don't forget Chris, I tried that tack with you. I acted like I didn't like you when really I was falling for you, hook, line and sinker."

"So this is an act?"

"I think so, she just wants to keep her head down and get transferred at the end of the day. And that's what I told him, that he'd been a pig towards her. He knows he's been a bastard, could see it in his face when we were talking earlier on. And I think you're right; he's in love with her too."

"So now what?"

"Leave it to me, I have to convince Alex that the Guv' is in love with her now! And then we'll be ready."

* * *

Alex wandered aimlessly around the shops; she'd bought everyone their presents for Christmas except Gene. 'Typical,' she thought, 'the one person I should know the most about and I haven't got a clue what to get him.' "Should I actually be getting him anything?" She pondered as she walked into a small suit shop in Oxford Street and began looking around the suits and shirts, feeling a little self conscious. She saw the tie stand and moved over to it glancing at the range that was there. She noticed a black silk tie with a grey diagonal stripe and looked at the price; it wasn't bad for what it was so she decided to buy it for him. Sorted, well she certainly would be when she bought him a bottle of his favourite whisky.

The cashier handed over her purchase to her and she moved back a pace, straight into someone. She turned to apologise finding herself looking into the bright blue amused eyes of her DCI. "Oh god! Are you following me?" She asked him.

"No, Bols, this is where I normally buy my suits from, ask the girl behind the desk if you don't believe me. Buyin' someat for Evan?"

"Er …" Alex couldn't decide what to say, "um, yes!" What was she doing? Lying to him now. "I was just on my way home actually, done all of my Christmas shopping now."

"Got anything for me?"

"Of course I have, I may not like you very much at the moment," she said, flustered, "but I'm not a complete bitch!"

"Alex," he cooed, hoping that his use of her name would calm her down, "I never said you were, I just think that maybe we should let bygones be bygones and lay all the crap that's happened in the past to rest. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry Gene, of course. I didn't mean …" She watched him extend his hand to her, like he'd done before and she hadn't taken it. Her instincts took over as her hand went to his and a silent truce was shaken upon, both of them smiling at the unwritten contract.

"I've got you something, I hope you like it!"

"I'm sure I will, look I'd better be off, Gene, got things to do and with tomorrow being Christmas Eve!"

"Can't persuade you to have a drink with me, then?"

"Not tonight, sorry. I'll be in Luigi's though tomorrow night."

"I should hope so, 'cause if you didn't show I'd come up them stairs and drag you down bodily!"

She laughed, for the first time in absolute ages she laughed at his joke. Maybe Shaz had been right, once he'd let his usual façade slip she could tell that there was something in what Shaz had said to her. 'Well,' she smiled to herself, 'I do hope this is all worth it!' She'd spent a fortune on stuff for both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day hoping that he would eventually want to unwrap his last present … her!

Gene watched her as she walked out of the store. "Right love," he said to the cashier, "I need to know what she bought!"

She shrugged her shoulders so he pulled out his warrant card, "I'll show you!" Reluctantly she went over to the ties and pulled out a matching tie to the one Alex had bought.

"Thanks love," he said, carefully examining the tie. There was no way she had bought that for Evan. His mind went back over the events of that afternoon. He hadn't wanted to admit it to her but he had been following her, he'd wanted to know what she was up to as he'd not believed her story about going to the dentist. He'd actually thought she'd gone up to Scotland Yard to see about the 'new programme' that was being set up, but when he'd realised she was actually going shopping he was intrigued.

He'd seen the jewellery she'd bought for Shaz, the music cassettes for Chris, the cheesy pewter tankard she'd bought Ray and now the tie she'd bought for him. Not that that came anywhere close to the outfits and underwear he'd seen her purchase, he only hoped he'd get another chance to see them.

He made his way out of the boutique and down to a tiny perfumery a few doors down the road. He asked the shop assistant for some help and after describing the scent was offered a bottle of perfume that he felt sure was the fragrance Alex chose to wear on special occasions. Then he realised why, at the price he paid for it it was little wonder that she never used it every day. "She's worth it," he heard himself say as he handed the money over to the assistant, "worth every penny!"

He wandered back to his car happy with his purchase. "Roll on Friday!" He muttered as he started his car and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry for the lengthy time in between updates but been busy with college stuff, with our milestone yesterday so I've been recovering from that and will be back to updating this little drabble hopefully regularly now. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 4**

It was more than Alex Drake could cope with as she curled up in a fit of hysterics, Ray had got Luigi to put on some Frank Sinatra and he was singing along like an extremely camp club singer, gyrating his hips and generally making a plonker of himself in his somewhat inebriated state. She began holding onto her sides as the tears started to roll down her cheeks, "you have to get him to stop," she giggled, "its really beginning to hurt now!"

Gene looked on amused, he could honestly say that this had been the first time he had ever seen Alex truly happy and he didn't want that to end, even if it was through someone else's misfortune, namely that of Ray's. "I can't ask 'im t' stop," he joked, "'e'll 'it me … 'ard!"

"Rather that than have my sides split from too much laughing, wouldn't you say! No wait, second thoughts, don't!" She stuttered, "that'll make me laugh even more!" Her laughing continued as she visualised Ray knocking Gene out for the count just because Gene had asked him to stop singing.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said, mock hurt flashing his features, "it's nice to know that my DI 'as faith in my ability to keep me staff under control!"

Her laughing subsided momentarily as she focused on his face, "Gene, I never meant that you couldn't control …"

He cut her off, "Alex, I were teasin' you! Look, do you want t' get some fresh air?"

"Like last time?"

"No! It just might help; calm thin's down a bit! Besides, I need a smoke!"

"You never normally go outside to smoke!"

"No, well I'm bein' polite for a change!" He got up to leave and was slightly surprised when she followed suit. He questioned her with his expression.

"I need some air; need to get my breath back!" He nodded, helping her into her jacket before reaching for his coat. They made their way silently through the crowded Italian and up the stairs. As soon as his foot hit the top step he searched in his pocket for his cigarettes, removed one from the packet, placed the packet back in his jacket pocket before attempting to find his lighter. Where the hell was it?

"Looking for this?" Alex said, holding the now lit Zippo up to the cigarette that was perched between his lips; he inhaled so lighting the cigarette before taking it from his lips and exhaling the smoke. "You left it on the table. Can I?" She asked, motioning toward the cigarette.

"I didn't think you did?" He questioned, holding the cigarette for her to take.

"I don't, not anymore anyway. I tried it for a while when I was at University, gave up when I was having Molly!" He watched her as she took a long drag, sucking in the poisonous fumes whilst her eyes closed and her head rolled back. She handed it back before releasing the smoke and looking him straight in the eye, "it's just sometimes alcohol doesn't hit the spot!"

He gulped, her involuntary actions had made his body respond in ways that he wished he wasn't feeling at that moment. How could someone make smoking look positively lascivious? He wasn't sure how but Alex had done it, the way her ruby lips had closed around the stick, the way her breasts had been drawn upwards when she'd sucked in her breath, the closing of her eyes, her hair falling from her face as her head went back. She was leaning against the wall with one leg raised up, her foot leaning against the wall with the rest of her body, totally relaxed and as she'd gently taken the cigarette from her mouth and opened it further to exhale, he'd been transfixed, watching her every move however slight. The cigarette was now in his hand and he inspected the end, her lipstick evident.

His hand shook as he brought the cigarette to his lips, he was having big problems, not only with what he'd just seen and the way she was still leaning against the wall but also with the knowledge of where his cigarette had just been, that tiny piece of paradise that he had forbidden himself to attain on several occasions. His heart was in his mouth and it was racing as he quickly finished the offending stick, throwing it to the pavement and stamping on it with much more force than was necessary, he had to calm down.

"Are you ok?" He felt the question rather than heard it, his head coming back up whilst allowing his eyes to rest back into her gaze. He noticed that her own were glazed, probably from the cigarette, but she still looked lovely and her concern was evident. "Gene?"

He smiled fleetingly, as he stood stock still to her right side, his hands clenched inside his trouser pockets as his heart continued to somersault in his chest. "Yeah," he finally purred, "absolutely fine!"

"Are you sure? You just look like you're miles away?"

'If only I were!' He thought, "I'm fine, 'onestly. Ready to get back to me pint though!"

She smiled, "Yes. Look, Gene, I'm going to go up!"

His demeanour dropped, "Now?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I think I ought to, I'm feeling a bit tired and we've got tomorrow to get through yet!"

"Right, well if you must!"

Alex sensed his reluctance at letting her go, he obviously had felt that tonight was going to last longer than it should've but she didn't want to be in the middle of the wreckage when they would all eventually be thrown out by Luigi and be on their respective ways home, not tonight. And she knew that if she was left to her own devices for too much longer than she would start unashamedly flirting with him, things would begin to heat up between the two of them again and there wouldn't be any possible way of them being able to stop. God, she wanted him but she needed to know that he wanted her too and that hadn't been very evident in the past few weeks, they'd avoided one another whenever they could and then she'd put in for that damn transfer as well, hadn't she!

Gene broke the silence first, watching her as she straightened her frame up, the flowing skirt of the shirt dress swirling around her legs as she stood up away from the wall. "Why?"

Her forehead knitted together, "why, what?"

"Why did you put in for the transfer, Alex?" Could he read her mind? It was as if he could, the thoughts that had gone through it recently now being made public by Gene.

"I wanted a challenge and this new programme that was being set up at Scotland Yard seemed like the perfect opportunity!" She answered quickly, the statement sounding a little too rehearsed.

"Bullshit!" He swore, angrily. Why was she lying?

"I'm living my life, Gene!" She bristled.

He caught her arms in his hands, pulling her to him. "And why can't you do that 'ere, with me?"

"You didn't want me!"

"Not this again! Alex, I were doing the right thing!"

"For who? You, me, who?"

"The rest of the team! They need both of us to be professional!"

"And we can't be responsible adults at work when we're sharing our personal lives together? God, that is some damn archaic argument, Gene!"

"Is it so archaic that if I'm sharing me bed with you that I wouldn't want t' look after you? Is it so archaic that I'd want t' beat up any bastard that ever came near you an' 'urt you? If anythin' ever 'appened t' you an' I weren't there to protect you, 'ow do you think I'd feel?"

"I can look after myself!"

"Can you? How many times 'ave I 'ad to save your arse already? An' generally because of your own stupidity?"

"Bastard!" She cried out, tears brimming and threatening to fall at his condescending attitude with her. Two could play at that game, though. "But then this isn't really because of me is it, Gene? It's because you're so damn scared of women!"

"I'm NOT scared of women," she could feel him shake as he still held onto her, she could fell his grip tightening on her arms, bruises would appear before too long if he didn't let go soon.

"Ok, maybe not scared of women. I believe you're actually scared of relationships, you don't want a meaningful relationship with a woman because that will stop allowing you to do the things that keep you lonely, like drinking and spending all night in the pub!"

"NO, I'm not!"

"Then what the HELL is it? What the HELL did she do to you?"

"'Oo?"

"Your ex-wife?"

His arms dropped to his side and he turned from her, the last thing he wanted was for her to know she was right, to know that the memory of what his wife had done to him was too painful for him to bear.

She closed the gap between them and put her arms around him leaning herself gently against his back. "Perhaps you need to exorcise those demons before you can move on?" She asked.

He pulled free of her grasp and turned to face her again, his eyes were watery, his face sullen. "Exorcise those demons," he spat out, "I've exorcised enough of them with every woman I've ever slept with since the bloody night she finally left me, but none of them ever made me feel whole. Yeah, I'm scared of relationships because everyone I've 'ad, an' that ain't many, everyone 'as left me feelin' completely destroyed, an' when it comes to pickin' up the pieces there are never enough to piece me back together. Me father hated me, me brother left me, my wife took everythin' I 'ad 'cause I couldn't give 'er the one thin' she wanted most an' then left me for another woman, an' then Sam! I've lead a shitty existence so far, Alex, an' I can't see it getting' much better! An' I can't believe that's what you want for yourself, to live a life with a man that's not completely whole an' would feel totally inadequate in your presence." He shook his head and turned on his heel, making his way to his car.

"Gene, I'm sorry!" Alex pleaded at Gene's retreating figure, "what about tomorrow, you're still going aren't you?"

He stopped in the middle of the road, turning back to her briefly, "I don't know, Alex, just leave it eh?" He strutted off again, getting into the Audi and sitting there briefly before turning the ignition. He'd watched her as the tears ran and she'd turned, running up the stairs to her flat, before he'd driven off.

Alex slammed the door behind her and pulled off her boots as she made her way to her bedroom, she looked over the waiting duvet remembering the recurrent images she'd had of Gene in her bed just after she'd landed within the covers. But she was on her own, and she flung herself down onto the covers, shrieking from the pain she'd just caused and sobbing at the fact that he'd now never be hers. If he'd felt anything for her at all she'd managed to kill it with her persistent questioning.

It hadn't quite been the Christmas Eve she had envisaged.

* * *

Alex eventually heard the persistent banging on her front door as she came out of the trance like state she had woken up into. She got up from the bed and moved quickly through the flat. "Alright, alright!" She shouted, finally reaching the door and opening it, "Ray? Hi!"

"'Ello, ma'am. The Guv' phoned me an' asked me to pick you up."

"Right!"

"You're not ready?"

"No," she frowned, "what time is it?" She asked going back into the flat and searching out a clock. Ray followed her in.

"'Bout 12.30, we're supposed to be goin' to Chris'!"

"Yes, is Gene not going then?"

"Don't know, 'e said someat 'ad come up. You alright?" Alex's heart sunk, she sat on the arm of the sofa and let her head fall. She was stricken, what had she done? Her hands went to her face and she began crying again. Ray knelt in front of her and lifted her head up so that he could look into her face, "you're not are you?"

She shook her head, "no, not really Ray. Gene and I argued last night!"

"Again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two are always arguin'!"

"Not like this, I think I finally did it last night!" She sobbed.

"Did what?"

"Broke him!"

"Eh? What d'you mean?"

"Ray, I'm in love with him!"

"I know!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, known for a while. Knew it were gonna 'appen the first day you two argued, day we got Layton!"

"What?"

"Back in July! An' if it's any consolation, he loves you too!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"But how do you know?"

"'Ow long 'ave I known 'im, ma'am?" Ray asked, sarcastically. "I've seen that look before, when 'e met 'is wife! Only this time, it were different, it were more!"

"I don't understand!"

"I've never seen 'im fall so 'ard for anyone. 'E's 'ad plenty of women, since she went an' there 'ave been the odd one that 'e stayed with for a while but I've never seen him like this. Not before. What did you argue 'bout?"

"Why I put in for a transfer and what his ex-wife did to him!"

"Don't follow?"

"Ray, he asked me why I'd put in for a transfer!"

"Why did you, if you don't mind me askin'?"

"Because I couldn't stand to be near him if I couldn't have him. Then I turned it around on him, and told him the reason we hadn't started our relationship just after the Price's were killed because he was scared of relationships!"

"'Old on, starting a relationship, you two?"

"Yes, he was going to kiss me in the alleyway and decided against it. Told me that he had to do the right thing and not start anything with me!"

"So then what 'appened?"

"He told me that he was scared of relationships because everyone he'd had had ended badly. He then told me that he couldn't be with me because he would feel inadequate in my presence," she sobbed. "He left then!"

"Oh, right, well look are you gonna get ready!"

"I can't, Ray. Can you apologise to Chris and Shaz for me, I really don't think that I'd be good company today. I just want to go back to bed and see if I can sleep."

"Ok, ma'am. If that's what you want, I'll leave you to it. Happy Christmas!"

"Yes, you too." Alex let him out before retaking her position on the bed and sobbing herself to sleep once more. She'd known that she was going to have a rough time over Christmas but never imagined it was going to be that rough. She only hoped that Chris and Shaz wouldn't be too upset.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Ooh, you lucky people, two chapters in one night. And its finished too, said it was going to be a short little drabble unlike the epic I produced before but I hope you still enjoyed it too. Please read and review, many thanks to everyone that already has!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 5**

"So where the bloody 'ell is she?" Gene asked Ray, as soon as Ray walked through the door to Chris and Shaz's new home.

"She wanted to stay 'ome, what could I do? She were still in the same clothes she had on last night!" Ray confirmed.

"Shit!" Gene walked back into the living room and sat down in the armchair he had recently vacated. Their argument was still fresh in his mind but he hadn't meant to go completely over the top and stop her to want to come to Christmas dinner altogether, he'd only wanted enough for her to admit her feelings for him, not this. "So what did she say?"

"Well, she did admit t' me that the reason she put in for the transfer was 'cause she couldn't stand t' be near you if she couldn't be with you."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, she said that you'd told 'er you couldn't be with 'er 'cause you'd feel inadequate in her presence and she were cryin' again at that point!"

"Crying again?" Shaz asked.

Ray turned to her and shrugged, "to be 'onest, didn't look like she'd 'ad much sleep at all last night, in fact, she said she'd wanted to stay 'ome 'cause she wanted to try an' get some sleep. Think she'd been cryin' most of the night!"

"Shit!" Gene exclaimed again, "I didn't mean t' do that t' her, just wanted t' give 'er enough to think 'bout!" He looked at Chris and Shaz in turn, "I think I may 'ave really bollocked this up?"

"It'll be alright!" Shaz returned, "just need a bit of damage limitation, if Chris and Ray can go and get her, say I'm a bit depressed 'cause she hasn't come and I've made a huge dinner and half the guests haven't bothered to turn up, we should be able to salvage something."

"Do you think it will work?" Gene asked, hopefully.

"With these two charmers?" Shaz remarked as she noticed Chris and Ray grinning from ear to ear. "Course it will!"

"Jesus Christ, I bet he never had as many guests on his bloody birthday as I'm getting today," Ray and Chris heard Alex shout as she came to her front door. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here? I thought I said I wasn't coming?"

"Shaz was really upset, ma'am!" Chris started.

"Never seen 'er like it to be honest, ma'am!" Ray continued.

"Oh," she sighed, "was she really upset?"

"Yeah, we snuck out to see if you'd change your mind, like, ma'am!" Chris said.

"Can you stop calling me ma'am, its Alex outside of the damn office and I'd not like to be reminded of that today if at all possible. You'll have to give me half an hour or so, you can come in and wait if you like!"

"Think we'll go knock up Luigi for a bit, need to take some drink back with us. And don't forget your overnight bag!" Ray exclaimed, "we'll meet you in the car!"

She nodded her acceptance and reluctantly found her way to the bathroom, quickly showering and then drying her hair. She padded into the bedroom and looked at the outfit she'd purchased for today, trying to decide if she should wear it or not. "Well I bloody bought it for today," she said, pulling on the underwear she had bought purposefully as well. The long dark grey twill pencil skirt skimmed her hips on its way down to her mid shin. She turned to look at the reflection of her back in the mirror and was happy with the evident central back slit that started just above her knees, and ended at the hem. She put on the soft angora batwing light grey sweater with its rolled neck and studied herself again as she applied her make up. She completed the look with a pair of long suede boots that finished above the knee which went over a pair of black stockings. She'd decided on a black lacy bra and pants with a matching garter belt forgetting at how awkward they could be to fasten. Thank god that hold ups were not long on their way to being created. She pulled out a black raincoat and teamed that with a new black leather handbag that she packed her overnight stuff into, along with her purse and her keys, just in case!

Finally she picked up the carrier bag that held her purchased presents and after closing her front door behind her, descended down the stairs to the waiting car.

"'E's gonna blow a gasket," Ray muttered as he watched Alex saunter over.

Chris had already got out of the car and was making it into the back seat as she came up to the open passenger door. "Thanks Chris," she said as she looked back at his grinning face. "Do I pass muster?"

"You look great, ma'am … Alex! And Shaz will be so pleased you changed your mind!"

"Just so long as we all know that it's her I've done this for. I'm sorry about earlier!"

"Don't worry; she'll be fine now you're gonna be there."

Ray put the car in gear and drove off, they were soon at the Skelton's and the three piled out, Chris leading up to the front door and opening it up for them to all pass through. Alex saw Shaz in the kitchen and went into her, putting the bottles that she had been handed by Chris down on the work surface. "Hi Shaz, sorry about earlier!"

"Don't worry, you're here now, that's all that matters!"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, open a bottle of wine, pour yourself a drink and go and sit in the lounge. There isn't much left and Chris can help me finish off!"

Alex did as she was bid and took her large glass of red into the living room, she started when she saw that Gene was sat quietly, studying a book. He looked up at her when he realised she was there and nodded his 'good day' to her, shutting the book and positioning on the table to the side of the chair. She saw that the door was closing behind her and that the others had obviously meant that the two of them should talk.

She took a seat at the set up table and turned to take him in; uncharacteristically he was wearing jeans with what looked like an old comfortable bottle green jumper and a pair of trainers. She believed she'd never seen him look so relaxed and hoped that it would last, at least for the day. "I didn't see your car?"

"Ray picked me up!"

"Um, are you … er … are you ok?"

He nodded, "you?"

She nodded back, "yes, thank you. Gene, I'm sorry … about last night!"

"Shh," he motioned, "it's forgotten. Don't want t' go over bad ground, not today especially!"

She remembered her presents and reached into the carrier bag she had bought in with her. "Here," she said as she passed him his present, "Happy Christmas! Hope you like it!"

He opened up the package, ripping at the paper like an excited four year old. She'd wrapped the tie around the packaging for the bottle of whisky that she had bought him. "Maybe we can crack this open later," he gestured, waving the whisky around, "this tie is nice too! Just the kind of thing I'd wear. Thank you, Alex!"

"My pleasure," she smiled, happy with the knowledge he liked his presents. He handed her an envelope. "What's this?"

"One of your presents! Open it!"

Alex opened the corner of the well sealed down envelope, and once it was started she was able to glide her finger along the crease and tear open the remainder of the envelope. She opened up the piece of paper that had been inside and instantly recognised her handwriting. She read the signature at the bottom of the page, tears filling up and threatening to overflow. "Is this a joke?" She whispered.

"I thought it was what you wanted!" He said, confused by her reaction to her signed transfer request.

"Wanted?" She shouted, "wanted you stupid man, wanted?" She stood and stomped from the room ending by the front door, struggling to get her coat off one of the coat hooks that it was hung over.

"Alex?" Gene asked, as he and then the other three followed her out into the hallway, "tell me what you do want then?" He shouted back, calming slightly before carrying on, "'cause I sure as 'ell don't know anymore!"

She stopped tugging at her coat, letting herself relax, finally realising that she was leaning her body against the length of his coat as it hung next to hers. "What I want?" She sobbed, her voice hardly audible, "I want you!"

"Sorry?" It had been faint but he'd heard her, "what did you say?"

She turned and looked him straight in the eye, "I want … you!" She breathed out.

He crossed the distance to her, closing his arms around her and taking her into his embrace, his lips were on her neck as he breathed in the smell of peaches, the perfume she wore on special occasions, and the present he yet had to give her. He finally felt her calm down and pulled away from her allowing himself to look fully into the depths of her eyes and find there what he'd longed for for so long. "You really want me?" He asked.

She nodded, sniffing her nose, "I love you, Gene!"

He looked up, "I'm not a religious man but I'm thankin' what ever god there is up there for deliverin'," he looked back at her, "you t' me!" He watched her face break into one of her bright smiles, her eyes dancing with his remark and her own happiness. Alex?" He watched the curls bounce as she nodded her head, "do you see where we are?" He looked up and her eyes followed his gaze. They were stood underneath a sprig of mistletoe. "Shall we?"

She looked back to him, "be rude not to!" His arms tightened around her waist as he brought his head to hers, finally closing the gap and taking her mouth with his, tentatively at first and then plundering onwards with more fervour as their kissed increased in intensity.

"About bloody time t'!" Ray exclaimed as both Chris and Shaz cheered and clapped from their viewpoint, the couple reluctantly pulling apart as they realised where they were. Alex pulled herself out of Gene's embrace and walked back to the request that had fluttered to the floor when she had tried to get her coat of its hook. "Shaz, where's the bin?" She asked never breaking her eye contact with Gene, before going into the kitchen to where one was indicated.

"Bols, what are you doin'?" Gene asked.

"Something I should have done when the Super asked me to." Standing over the bin she tore the paper in half several times before placing the bits in the bin.

"What about that excitin' new career at Scotland Yard?"

"I have everything I need where I am, I love my job, and I certainly don't want to give it up to sit behind a desk at HQ. I love working with you guys," she said to everyone, before crossing the room to Gene and placing her hand on his cheek, "I know we can be professional about this Gene, things will have to change but we all trust one another, where else would you find that!"

He moved his head slightly to kiss the palm of her hand as he had done the night that had started this whole thing off. She smiled, "what was my other present, then! Hope it's not going to be a shock like that one was!" She looked back to the bin.

He pulled her with him as he went back into the living room, he handed her a packet that he'd put on some shelves, out of sight. "Open it!"

Alex pulled at the sellotape before carefully taking off the gift paper, knowing that her precision was winding him up. She turned the unwrapped box over and looked at the name on the front, "how did you know?" How could he have got the name of the scent she used? He'd never asked and she wasn't aware of anyone rifling through her stuff in the bathroom.

"Strangely, I'm a detective. I was able t' describe the scent t' the sales girl in the perfumery where I bought it and she suggested that that was the one!"

"Come on, you got Shaz to take a peek in my bathroom or something?" She looked to Shaz, who was shaking her head. She looked back at Gene, "you really did this on your own?" He nodded. "Amazing!"

"I know I am, and I'll show you just 'ow much later on!" He grinned, motioning with his eyebrows. "But I think it's time for dinner first, is that right Shaz?"

"Yes, Guv'!"

"It's Gene, out of the office, as we all are!"

Shaz nodded. "Yes, Gene! Dinner is about to be served!"

* * *

Christmas Day had eventually turned into quite an event, Shaz had entertained and kept the food and drink flowing all afternoon and evening until every single one of them had complained of being too full. Presents had been exchanged and everyone had had a great time. They'd watched the Queen's speech and some of the evening's tele-visual entertainment, before switching it off and turning to some games like charades.

The festivities came to an end around 9 o'clock, after everything had been cleaned up and Shaz had actually mentioned that she was tired. Ray, Gene and Alex thanked Chris and Shaz for their hospitality and said their goodbyes. Ray then took Gene and Alex home, amused by the fact that they'd acted like a couple of teenagers and both climbed into the back seat to be able to sit together. The odd chaste kiss was not unnoticed by the DS but he kept quiet only mentioning when they had arrived at Gene's house, a surprisingly large semi in a quiet suburban street. They waved Ray off before Gene pulled Alex close and walked her up the path to the front door. She stepped into the hall and immediately felt safe in the surroundings, everything was totally Gene but it felt like home.

His arms came around her waist as he nuzzled his mouth against her neck, "are you happy, Alex?"

"Very, are you?"

"Yeah! I 'ave a confession t' make though an' an apology!"

She turned in his arms, "why, what have you done Mr Hunt?"

"The argument we 'ad last night, I kind of went over the top with it! Wanted to see 'ow you'd react to what I said t' you! Sorry!"

"Oh?"

"It were wrong of me, but I didn't know 'ow else to get the desired reaction from you!"

"Did you lie to me?"

"No!"

"Not even about your wife leaving you for another woman!"

"No, that were true, but I weren't as cut up about it as perhaps I should've been. Sam's and me brother's deaths were the two things that really affected me. An' I will admit that I am slightly scared of 'avin' another relationship but I 'ave a feelin' that you are goin' to be very good for me!"

"You better believe it, now are you ready for your last present?"

"Me last present? Thought you'd given me everythin', the whisky and the tie!"

Alex closed her eyes briefly, were men always so stupid when they were being offered everything to them on a plate. "Not quite, still one thing left to unwrap!" She smiled.

"An' what's that then?" He teased, hoping that what her eyes were telling him was what she actually meant, his hands now on the bare skin of her back.

"Call yourself a detective," her voice hoarse from his touch, "me; I'm your last present!"

"Hoped you would be," he remarked, gently assaulting her with his mouth and helping her out of her pullover and skirt before lifting her scantily clothed body into his arms and carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom. "Alex?" He asked, as he laid her on the bed quickly removing her boots and his own clothing. She raked her eyes over his naked form as he positioned himself next to her on the bed; she had to admit he was ruggedly handsome.

"Yes?" She asked, sighing as he traced his fingers firstly over her stomach and then over her breasts allowing them to react to his touch.

"Was it always your intention t' be me present? I mean," he smiled at her, "were you thinkin' of me when you bought this underwear, along with the red set you bought as well."

She tried sitting up, but he barred her with his hands on her shoulders, "I knew you'd been following me?"

"I could make this difficult for you if you're not prepared t' answer me questions. We're both police officers and know the rules accordingly, Ms Drake!"

She attempted to struggle out of his grasp but he had her placed firmly, she wasn't getting out of this easily. "Yes, I was thinking of you!"

"Only me?"

"Yes, only you!"

"Good, an' what are your intentions when you 'ave finally 'ad your wicked way with me tonight."

"To love you forever, Gene Hunt, and to continue showing you just how much. I never want to be parted from you, I love you!"

"So, does that mean I'm gonna see the other set you bought then?"

"Play your cards right, I'll wear them on New Years Eve for you!"

"That's a week away!"

"And what a week we're gonna have," it was Alex's turn to wiggle her eyebrows, "now are you going to make love to me or continue asking me futile questions?"

"I'm yours, Alex, forever. I love you! Now is there anythin' in particular you'd like me to do or do you think we should just go with the flow!"

"Gene?"

"Mmm!"

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

**FIN**


End file.
